


honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

by SxnsaStark



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: Jesper knows just how devious the merchling girl can get in times like this, all casual smirks and sly touches that are only reserved for Jesper. She loves that. She's in love with the idea of Wylan every bit as much as she's in love with Wylan herself.
(this is basically just fem!jylan porn. read at your own risk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: im kinda sleepy and i do have that history test tomorrow and -  
> my brain: hey what if jesper and wylan were both girls and had lots of great lesbian sex  
> me: holy shit

 

Jesper is leaning against the headboard on their shared bed with her legs sprawled out, easily reaching the foot of the bed, a feat Wylan could never hope to accomplish in a million years. The tip of her toes barely scrape of Jesper's shins on a good night.

  
Her girlfriend is tiny. She can't help the grin that breaks out.

  
"What are you smirking at?" Wylan mutters, a hint of a smirk playing on her features, as she changes into her nightwear, casually disregarding her day clothes in a jumbled heap on the wooden floor, her smirk widening as she hears Jesper's sharp intake of breath. Jesper knows just how devious the merchling girl can get in times like this, all casual smirks and sly touches that are only reserved for Jesper. She loves that. She's in love with the idea of Wylan every bit as much as she's in love with Wylan herself. Her Wylan. On nights like this, there's no hint of Kaz or Inej or Nina, or even the ghost of Matthais, on these nights it's her and Wylan, just the two of them and they are each others and that's it.

  
"Come here," she all but growls and Wylan grins and obligingly makes her way to the bed where Jesper wastes no time before she pulls Wylan onto her lap, the shorter girl fitting snugly on her thighs. "May I?" she requests, impatiently pulling on the loose threads of Wylan's night top. Wylan sighs in mock contemplation.

  
"Well I did just put this on ... "

  
"I'll take off mine if you take off yours," she offers and all but crows at Wylan's response; her dilated eyes and increased breathing.

  
"How could I refuse an offer like that?"

  
She shrugs out of her top and immediately Jesper attacks her bare chest with her mouth, peppering her sharp collarbone with kisses, sweeping her tongue over the other girl's breasts, one after the other, finishing with an obscene pop that has Wylan blushing a tone fierier than her curls. For all her bluster, her merchling girl is still a tad innocent in the workings of the world. "On your back?" she says, and she's not sure if she's posing it as a suggestion or a request but either Wylan nods in affirmation and Jesper continues her ravaging of the other girl's body, feeling her shudder beneath her.

  
"I believe we had a deal," Wylan breathes, tugging listlessly at the fabric of Jesper's own top and Jesper is all too eager to discard of it, and her undergarment for good measure. She feels the cool air on her breasts immediately, such a contrast to the warmth emanating from Wylan. Jesper kisses her neck slowly and ravishingly, taking the time to ensure the marks of their lovemaking will be on show, then slowly but surely makes her way downward across her girlfriend's body, passed her firm breasts and erect nipples, and downwards until she nudges down Wylan's loose fitting night shorts and ghosts her finger across the other girl's sex, sopping and almost begging for Jesper's attention. Wylan moans beneath her, filthy and salacious, the kind of moan that alerts Jesper to the soaking wetness building up in her own undergarments, but she pays no heed to her own needs; now is about Wylan.

  
She clambers of the bed so she's kneeling on the floor, her head in a perfect position between Wylan's legs. She gently trails her finger across the outside Wylan's thighs, feeling the other girl shudder beneath her, drawing circles almost lazily across her skin until she's resting her hand on Wylan's inner thigh, onto which trails of wetness can already be seen.

  
"Jesper, please ... "

  
With a devilish grin Jesper lowers her head until her face is buried in the familiar crook of Wylan's thighs. She's done this damn near a hundred times before and has yet to tire of it - she doubts she ever will. She presses kisses to her folds, feeling Wylan shuddering against her in sheer ecstasy, her whimpers of delight travelling through her entire body. Jesper nips and pulls with her teeth, and easily finds her clit. She rolls it languidly between her tongue before she begins to properly attend to it, her work inciting a drawn out moan of, "fuuuck," from the other girl.

  
"Language," Jesper reprimands, temporarily withdrawing from her position between Wylan's thighs to admonish her.

  
"Jesper you better not stop now or so help me - " Wylan hisses, only for her empty threats to be lost in a sigh of pleasure as Jesper reassumes her task, with such diligence and talent that's it's only a matter of minutes before Wylan is on the edge, her orgasm building up much to Jesper's barely repressed delight. She gets Wylan off in no time at all, the merchling girl's eyes screwed shut as she gasps through her wave of pleasure.

  
"Wow," Wylan simply, her breathing shallow and uneven as she lies slumped on the bed.

  
Jesper grins, satisfied with her work then crawls up to the top of the bed, and pulls Wylan to her side, her red curls flowing out on Jesper's bare chest. Jesper interlinks their hands, briefly admiring the contrast in their skin and the way they compliment each other so effortlessly. Jesper's never considered herself lacking in the looks department, but Wylan - Wylan is a goddess, what with her lithe frame and flowing golden curls that burn brighter than any precious metal, her smooth porcelain skin and shining blue eyes.

  
Wylan notices her staring. "What?"

  
"Nothing," Jesper says, and plants a soft kiss to Wylan's head. "It's just, you're beautiful."

  
Wylan snorts. "You're easy enough on the eye yourself Fahey." She twists her body around so she's in an apt position to allow her lips to meet Jesper's, and as they kiss, Jesper can't help but let out a grin to match her merchling girl's smirk, rest assured in the knowledge that they have hours left in the night, and an endless series of nights thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> title courtesy of the lovely hozier and his amazing lyrical skill. not sure if this is what he had in mind when he wrote those lyrics but hey [shrugs] also feedback makes my day! <3


End file.
